


Family

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: She only had one family and she wanted to protect them.





	Family

Natasha listened to him snore. Of course, he snored sexy, too. It didn’t sound like a wounded animal, like most snores. His was more like a deep rumble in his chest. She curled up closer to him and lightly touched his face. 

“Wanna sleep, Ma,” he mumbled. 

His words touched her heart. He still dreamed of his mother after so many years. She had no memory of her mother, no idea who she was. 

Steve was her family. They all were, the ones here and the ones missing, and she loved them all. And she loved him most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
